capitulo 2 comienza la historia
by malicewonka
Summary: ya habia dado una pequeña epxlicaicon de como lleog el brazalete, aburrido no es asi?, pero bueno, nunca pense lo que vendria mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

**Los chibi depps.**

**Introducción:** ¿que pasaría si de la nada tuvieras la habilidad de dios de crear vida con solo dibujarla? Tener la capacidad de ver ante tus ojos aquellos personajes que tanto amas, a mi me dieron un brazalete que me concedió tal poder, lo que nunca supuse fueron los cientos de eventos mágicos que vendrían por delante… y así comenzó el viaje

**Capitulo 1. Chibi depps. El origen del caos**

Lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera pasado en horas, me encontraba en tercero de secundaria, apenas sabía que las niñas y los niños eran biológicamente diferentes; apenas era de tarde y las clases habían acabado estresante como siempre, me fui a casa por el mismo camino que siempre usaba cuando a lo lejos vi a un joven de cabello negro, largo hasta sus rodillas, flecos blancos en una gabardina roja. Conocía que a esas fechas había una convención de comics así que solo lo mire un rato y seguí mi camino. Durante ese día, mis padres me mandaron muy seguido a la tienda y cada vez que salía veía al mismo muchacho, en el parque, sobre una barda, viendo a la calle; pero aun así no le di la mas mínima importancia.

Ya era de noche, prepare mi uniforme y antes de dormir vi mi carpeta con cientos de fotos, recortes y hojas de entrevistas de mi actor, mi amor platónico desde que tengo memoria, Johnny depp; ¿que? Acaso creían que era una niña corriente y aburrida? Pos soy una obsesionada a el, tengo de todo, siempre me he enamorado de el, y hasta a mi chico ideal, debía lucir idéntico a el. Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, mi madre me dijo que fuera a ver quien era, no había nadie solo un paquete blanco y pequeño, no tenia nota solo el sello del correo de entrega, lo levante y lo abrí un poco, dentro había un hermoso brazalete ancho de plata con múltiples piedras de colores brillantes alrededor dibujando finas enredaderas y flores junto con una enorme gema circular de color azul oscuro, dentro del brazalete decía una inscripción..."úsala bien". Entre a la casa y no comente nada, solo me probe el brazalete y me quedaba ala perfeccion, se me había quitado el sueño con tal bellísimo regalo asi que para aprovechar el tiempo, tome una hoja y colores y me puse a dibujar, lo primero, obvio fueron muchos personajes de Johnny depp, pero como solo tenia una hoja y quería dibujarlos a todos, bueno los hice pequeños, cabezones , con grandes ojos y tiernas figuras, estilo chibbi o súper deformado, eran tan tiernos, era un Edward manos de tijera, un jack sparrow, un willy wonka, un sam y un ichabod crane, termine de pintarlos y guarde el dibujo en mi cajón de ropa junto con otros dibujos; ya eran las nueve y media de la noche asi que solo dormi sin percatarme de nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Imagínense si pudieran tener en su poder una joya que pudiera imitar el poder de dios de crear vida con solo pensarla o plasmarla?, una idea loca no es asi?, al principio crei que solo mi vida correría la misma suerte monótona, pero nunca predije, la serie de eventos que me trairia la joya; crei que podía superarlo, pero se que me equivoque y todos aquellos que me conocieron…

Los recuerdos de cómo llego aquel brazalete son nulos, solo me fue obsequiado por una extraña razón, lo vi inofensivo pero hermoso con multiples piedras de colores, una noche antes de dormir después de estudiar, relaje mi estre dibujando, un único dibujo me abriría las puertas a todo un mundo, dibuje 5 personajes chibis, pequeños cabezones ojos grandes, tiernos, sam, jack, willy, ichabod, y Edward. Sin darme cuenta antes d dormirme guarde el dibujo en un cajón de mi ropa.

No se como, no se pòrque, pero me daría cuenta de lo que había creado

Capitulo 1. Y ustedes son?

Tomaron vida, me espante, mas pork había extrañas criaturas, escondidas en mi ropa, crei que eran ratones, tome una lámpara y golpee el cajón con mucha fuerza, como loca, hasta que escuche gritar y pedir auxilio, llorando; me quede petrificada y levante una camisa del cajón y vi 5 cuerpos aplastados, moretoneados, algunos llorando y tirando groserías; yo me desmaye. Al despertar tenia a las 5 craituritas llamándome mamá, picándome la cara para reaccionar, me aguante en gritar, pero después no tarde nada en ver que era lo que había dibujado los llame chibbi depps  
¿de donde salieron los chibbi depps? es una buena pregunta, digamos,  
que pasaria si tuvieran un brazalete que le pudiera dar vida a lo que sea con solo dibujarlo?  
digamos que un desconocido me dio el brazalete de Nashabtra y con el le di vida a los chibbi depps  
curioso verdad? no se como lo hizo, pero resulta que toda creacion del brazalete, tiene que pasar por el ciclo de vida (nace,crece y muere).

*

*  
cuando los cree me ilusione, eran tan tiernos, pequeños recien nacidos, a partir de ahi, los he escondido de mis padres para que no los vean, y desde ese momento me hicieron la vida feliz

ANTES DE QUE EMPEZARA TODO, LOS CHIBBIS VIVIERON CONMIGO HASTA QUE SE CUNPLIO DOS MESES

TENIA 13 AÑOS, SOLO ESTABA ENFOCADA EN EL ESTUDIO NADA MAS, CASI NO SALIA CON LAS AMIGAS, NO VIAJABA MUCHO, SOLO MI ESTUDIO ME HIZO GANA RUN VIAJE A GUANAJUATO POR TRES DIAS, ESTABA MUY EMOCIONADA, PREPARE MIS COSAS, MIS PADRES ME DIERON DINERO PERO PAENAS ME ACORDE QUE TENIA PERSONAS QUE ME ESPERARIAN, NO PODIA DEJAR PASAR UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD, MIENTRAS QUE MIS CHIBBIS ME ROGABAN PARA NO IRME, YO ME SENTIA FRUSTRADA, REALEMTNE DESEABA ESE VIAJE

ASI QUE ME DESPEDI DE MIS CHIBBI DEPPS, LLORARON, ME ABRAZARON Y NO ME PODIA A QUITAR A EDWARD DE ENCIMA Y SAM NO ME SOLTABA LA PIERNA, *snif*  
WILLY TODO DESEPERADO QUERIA METERSE EN LA MOCHILA PERO SE LO IMPEDI..  
FUE TAN TRISTE;  
SAM, EDWARD Y WILLY FUERON LOS QUE SE DEPRIMIERON MAS,  
AUNQUE LES DIJE QUE VOLVERIA EL LUNES, AUN ASI NO PARARON DE LLORAR *snif*

PUES AQUI ESTAN, *snif* EN LA PIK, TRISTES Y MELANCOLICOS SE VE TAN TIERNOS PERO DEPRIMENTES.  
JACK E ICHABOD CHIBBIS SE ESCONDIERON PARA LLORAR *snif* NO LOS CULPO  
SON MUY CHIQUITOS Y NO LES GUSTA ESTAR SOLOS

NO PODIA LLEVARLOS PORQUE LUEGO SE DARIAN CUENTA LOS PROFESORES,  
LE DIJE A MI HERMANA /OTAKU_ANA  
QUE QUIDARA DE MIS CHIBBI DEPPS Y DE MI FLOG

ELLA VA A SUBIR UNA QUE OTRA FOTO, PERO NO ES LO MISMO,  
NO ES EL MISMO EMPEÑO COMO EL MIO

(Sam sale corriendo y me abraza mientras llora)

*

SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO

VOLVI DEL VIAJE

Y SOLO ABRI LA PUERTA UN POQUITO, Y LOS CHIBBIS SALTARON ENCIMA DE MI  
ALGUNOS LLORANDO Y OTROS BIEN FELICES ME ABRAZARON CON LAS POCAS FUERZAS QUE TENIAN, SE VEIAN TAN TIERNOS, LLORANDO Y SONRIENDO...^^

WILLY: te extrañe mucho  
JACK: no vuelvas a irte sin nosotros

ICHABOD: *LLORANDO*  
SAM: te quiero mucho, mucho muxo

EDWARD: que bueno que volviste

les conte todo lo que vi en el viaje, y los chibbis se emocionaron, les compre regalitos; y les mostre las fotos que tome,

pase toda la tarde contandoles, hasta que por fin anochecio  
JACK: ya tengo sueño *bostezando*

les di un beso a todos y como mis padres estaban en la casa, tuve que esconderlos en el ropero;  
EDWARD: te quiero...y muxo

.-tambien yo Edward- le conteste  
EDWARD:no en serio.. te quiero

solo le sonrei, cerre la puerta y me mantuve despierta hasta que ellos se quedaran dormidos^^

CUANDO DORMIA ESCUCHE UNA VOZ  
.-"no abras el ropero"  
note una pequeña luz saliendo de las rendijas de las puertas del armario  
me espante un chorro al oir esa voz espectral, intente dormir ignorando la fria voz que se segui repitiendo

al fin se hizo de dia , me cambie de ropa  
pero tenia ese mensaje en mi mente,  
de inmediato me fui hacia el ropero y cuando lo abri...

CAPITULO 2 OH MY GOD!!!

me levante , me cambie de ropa, y de pronto volvi a escuchar el susurro infernal  
"no abras el ropero"  
"no abras el ropero"...  
sonaba como un espectro en la ventana que se iba acercando mas y mas a mi :(  
con todo el aire helado en la habitacion

y como toda adolescente hize lo contrario,  
me dirigi al ropero y vi como si algo empujaba la puerta que queria salir  
* sera un moustro, algo entro y mato a mis chibbis, un ladron, pense lo peor*  
y cuando lo abri desesperada

senti como un enorme peso que me caia encima y me aplastaba,

.-¡¡¡CHIBBIS ESTAN BIEN!!! grite e intente levantarme, pero mire hacia mi regazo  
y vi a un hombre o mas bien a cuatro hombres, sobre mi con tiras de ropa desgarrada y otros desnudos

grite con todas mis fuerzas por el susto,  
los hombres se levantaron y salieron corriendo, dos al cuartos de mis padres, uno al baño y otro tomo la sabanas de mi cama y se cubrio con ella...

.- malditos , pervetidos, depravados, hijos de su #$%&*Ç larguensen que le hicieron a mis CHIBBIS, #$!/'%-.

no nos hagas daño no hicimos nada.-  
reconoci esa voz, aun adulta me hizo recapasitar, volte a ver al armario y era Edward sentado como un niño estaba crecido pero su traje de cuero estaba intacto a comparacion de los otros.

-no pueden.. ser... mi chibbis... no ... puede..ser, estupidos-. tartamudue

de la puerta de la otra habitacion, estaba jack y willy con la ropa de mi papá puesta:  
si, somos nosotros.- dijo Willy con una sonrisa fingida

no podia creerlo era demasiada la impresion que me desmaye.....

no se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero de pronto escuche una voz  
" estas bien, por favor Ruth responde"  
empeze a abrir los ojos y de inmediato reconoci a Sam, de la nada me tiro un balde de agua fria

.-SAM eres un idiota ya estaba despierta.-le grito jack mientras lo empujaba  
-no puede ser ustedes, son grandes-  
-no intentes hablar, te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza- dijo ichabod tapandome la boca.  
-nunca, no son ustedes, mentira, que le hicieron a mis bebes-. grite llorando

Edward se levanto y se acerco a mi  
-yo te quiero y muxo.  
solo escuche eso y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me levante y abraze a Edward  
-lo siento, por decirles todas esa cosas malas, perdoneme-.  
Edward intentaba llorar conmigo, pero ninguna lagrima salio de us ojos y eso lo deprimio;

lo primero que hize fue tomar mi libreta y empeze a dibujar ropa para mis chi...........depps, y lo volvi realidad con el brazalete magico.

apenas se pusieron la ropa y yo me sali del cuarto y me fui a la sala a pensar *que hare ahora, son grandes como lo escondere de mis padres*....

capitulo 3 Y AHORA QUE HAGO?!!!!!  
pensaba cientos de soluciones pero todas con algo malo,tanto meditar parecia que ya tenia la respuesta.  
de pronto sam se sento a lado mio  
¿que haces?-pregunto muy curioso  
-pensando, como le voy a hacer para esconderlos de mis padres.  
- ooohh (asombrado) te dejare pensar.- entonces Sam se retiro y se fue a hablar con Edward

de pronto Ichabod llego  
.-tus padres no puede ser tan malos.- el timbre de la casa sonó yo e Ichabod gritamos del susto  
.-¡¡¡ no puede ser, ya llegaron, ya llegaron!!!  
grite todas deseperada de un lado a otro  
-y ahora que hacemos- grito Willy  
¡¡¡escondansen donde sea!!.-

apenas lo dije y todos salieron corriendo por todos lados  
mis padres entraron, habian ido de compras

ayudanos a guardar todo.- me dijo mi mamá, pero vio en una esquina,  
.- y ese sombrero?.-  
-el sombrero de Sam-. murmure horrorizada  
-emmmhh... Cristal me lo presto, es para un trabajo de artisticas, tenemos que hacer una obra teatral y a mi me toco el papel de un muchacho....*para mentir soy buena*  
-bueno, esto no debe estar en el piso si tu padre lo ve, lo tirara a la basura.-

okay, lo guardare.- tome el sombrero y lo subi a mi habitacion  
llegue a mi cuarto y debajo de la cama estaban Sam e Ichabod  
-¿donde estan los demas?  
Edward esta en el armario, jack en e patio y willy se salto al patio del vecino...

-esta bien, pero quedense aqui y no se muevan.-  
apenas baje y mamá me dijo:  
- me toco ir temprano a trabajar, tu padre ira con unos amigos, hay comida y dinero, si vienen tus amigas no podras salir pero pueden estar ellas aqui, cualquier cosa me llamas.-

me dio un beso y se fue con mi papá sali a la calle para despedirme de ellos  
.-fiuu.. tuve suerte- apenas me volte a volver a la casa y un muchacho estaba atras de mi, tenia la cara blanca y marcas negras en ojos, un traje rojo con cruces y botas negras.

.- mira tu no me conoces pero yo soy Morgaen el mago gotico, el que te dio el brazalete, y tengo algo que decirte.-  
.-bien mas vale que sea bueno.-  
le dije enojada

.-tus creaciones los depps has notado algo malo en ellos?  
- si, que de la noche a la mañana crecieron y ahora los escondo de mis padres, ¿eso es algo malo?(le dije con sarcasmo)

.-hay dios, temia eso, veras... cuando un dibujo toma vida pasa por las tres fases: nace,crece y muere, al nacer yo les doy un poco de mi energia para que ellos puedan vivir.

.- wow, eso no lo sabia (sarcasmo)  
.- lo que hice mal es que les di muy poca energia, eso daño su metabolismo haciendo que crecieran mas rapido de lo normal.-  
-al grano- le interrumpi

- si siguen asi moriran el domingo-  
¿QUE?,pero como  
-fue un error mio se supone que ellos moriran el dia que tu fallescas, estan unidos en vida.-  
-porque te preocupas por ellos?

se debe a que yo soy el guardian y asesor del brazalete, si ellos mueren antes que tu, tu corazon se convertira en piedra y querras destruir, ser una asesina hambrienta de poder y demas...

¿eso ya paso?-pregunto toda espantada  
-si una vez con una niña llamada Luciana, por un error mio, sus creaciones murieron y ella por poco destruia mi mundo; la detuvimos a ahora es una bruja sedienta de poder que se escapo de la carcel.-

lo que puedo hacer es traerte unas piedras con las que recargaras a tus depps y asi volveran a la normalidad y asi nunca de transformaras en una bruja asesina.  
-wow ahora se que eres un mago idiota.- le afirme  
-lo se soy un idiota.-  
-esta bien para cuando tendras la piedras?  
-para el viernes, pero aun asi cualquier cosa me llamas.- Morgaen me entrego un medallon de plata con piedras negras y azules.

como que cualquier cosa?  
cualquier cosa, pero en serio cualquier cosa.- me dijo preocupado y se desvanecio en una nube negra  
me puse el medallon y entre a la casa, y ahi estaban todos  
-¿Willy que te paso?.- digamos que el vecino tenia un perro Doberman.- estaba todo el saco hecho trizas y su rostro rasguñado y Sam tenia el botiquin de primeros auxilios curandole las heridas.

entonces Ichabod se acerco a mi muy preocupado.  
-puedo hablar contigo a solas?.-si claro- le dije  
entonces fuimos al cuarto e mis padres, Ichabod se sento en la cama y saco un discos de su saco,  
-encontre esto,.......... ¿somos copias?.pregunto todo triste  
.-viste las peliculas verdad?.......Ichabod esos personajes son ficticios, nunca existieron, pero ustedes si son reales, tal vez no los verdaderos pero ustedes existen, Jack sparrow, Sam, Edward scissorhands, Willy wonka y tu.

Ichabod se quedo pensando un gran rato y de pronto sonrio  
-ellos son fictisios, pero nosotros existimos, es como si nosotros fueron los reales-  
bueno algo asi-.  
entonces Ichabod me abrazo.-espero estar contigo toda la vida.-  
solo escuche eso y recorde lo que me dijo Morgaen  
-porque lloras?  
-no es nada, yo tambien quiero que esten conmigo toda la vida.......

CAPITULO 4 Y ALGUIEN LO DESCUBRE  
Ichabod me abrazo por un largo rato, de pronto escuche un ruido, algo tiraron los otros;baje toda enojada  
-muy bien ahora que rompieron!!!!.-Sam y Edward estaban jugando con unas papas  
..-casa llena, parte baja de la novena y Edward al bat,bueno le pegara con sus tijeras.-  
Sam lanza el vegetal y Edward le pega con toda su fuerza.

-¡¡y es un cuadrangular, y le da entre los ojos a Ichabod crane!!!.-grito Sam emocionado  
voltee y vi a Ichabod en el piso con la papa en la cara.  
-Edward estas en problemas.-le dije -fue culpa de Sam.- dijo Edward todo asustado.  
mi celular sono en ese momento, era la alarma programada  
.-chin...tengo que ir al club de oratoria- tome mis llavez,celular y libreta.-no se les ocurra jugar en la casa,si rompen algo ya veran.-

sali y fui corriendo a la secundaria, cuando llegue me tope con unas amigas  
.- oye ruth, voy a pasar por tu casa para prestarte unos cds- me comento mi amiga Yaneth  
.-o claro, pero llama antes de venir.-  
-esta bien- dijo Yaneth con un tono dudoso y se fue.

en el club de oratoria me la pase todo el rato pensando sobre lo que dijo Morgaen, como escondere a los depps y esa bruja Luciana, Morgaen habia dicho que se escapo de la carcel y que era una de las antiguas propietarias del brazalete. la maestra se acerco a mi  
-andas muy distraida, que tienes?-  
-no nada solo ando pensativa-  
termino la clase y me fui corriendo a la casa, y como siempre los depps no me hicieron caso y estaban jugando al beisbol en el patio.  
-ICHABOD lanzas como niña- le grito Willy  
- vas a ver esta vez no la voy a fallar.-Ichabod lanza y le da a Sam en la cabeza.  
- es hacia mi, torpe.-con ese comentario Ichabod se enfadó y lanza con toda su fuerza, pero le falla, da el golpe muy abajo, (si saben donde¬¬)  
Willy se tiro al piso de dolor y todos los demas se rieron a carcajadas, incluso yo tambien me mate de la risa  
-ahora si, a Willy lo dejaron discapacitado.-grito Jack mientras reia.

pronto mi medallon brillo, era ese mago, que me estaba llamando.-si que quieres?  
-tengo un paquete para ti, revisa en frente de tu casa-  
revise y vi un paquete grande y una nota asi que la lei:  
""Ruth, se me habia olvidado decirte, que tus creaciones no pueden comer cualquier cosa, como son cuerpos hechos de energia, deben tener una alimentacion adecuada ¬¬, cada dia te entregare un paquete con lo esencial; frutas de elfos, carne de unircornio y res negra (que? eso existe?),leche de pegaso (xd wuakala xd),vegetales nocturnos y huevos de fenix. no olvides que tienes el medallon para cualquier emergencia atte: Morgaen""  
-genial, ahora le hare de cocinera.-comentario sarcastico.  
entre y note que los depps ya no estaban jugando, Ichabod estaba leyendo los libros de la casa, Willy esta acostado en el sofa todo adolorido,JACK y Edward viendo la tele.  
-donde esta Sam?.-  
-tostando pan con un plancha.-dijo Jack mientras le cambiaba de canal a la tele.  
-oye Sam, me ayudas a cocinar?  
-si claro-contesto emocionado -Sam, porque dejaron de jugar? -por lo del golpe de Willy, quisimos no correr el riesgo.-  
O.o --ooohhh, eso es logico-- exclame  
con la ayuda de Sam no tarde nada en cocinar, todos se sentaron en la mesa  
-chicos no olvidan algo?-  
-o si claro, el ron-dijo Jack sacando una botella de cinco litros  
¬¬ no, eso no, Edward no puede comer bien.- ahi estaba Edward con las tijeras intentando levantar los vegetales.  
-esta bien yo le doy de comer!!!-grito Ichabod todo molesto  
Willy, Jack y Sam se reian a escondidas y burlandose de Ichabod.  
-chicos!!-les regañe -quiero recordar que uno de ustedes puede quedarse sin ron otro sin juguetes y alguien mas recibir otro golpe en los "bajos", entendieron?-  
-si, lo siento-dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
alguien toco la puerta, era Yaneth  
-Ruth aqui tengo los cds,  
-rapido escondansen.- todos se levantaron y se brincaron la barda al patio del vecino.  
le abri la puerta a yaneth y la deje pasar. -que onda, oye escuche que habia alguein mas-  
-no, no habia nadie solo yo.-

mientras tanto los depps estaban econdidos en el otro patio.  
-hay no,-exclamo Willy -ahora que?-dijo Sam -olvide al perro-. todos voltearon habia un perro pero no el que Willy temia  
-eso es un perro?-dijo Jack.-es un chihuahua negro-Jack se acerco al perrito y lo desmayo con su aliento  
-no, ese no es, les juro que habia otro.-un gruñido escalofriante se escucho a lo lejos y habia en enorme perro negro doberman de hocico babeante.  
todos gritaron horrorizados.  
-ruth, oigo gritos del patio.-  
-hay no como crees-contradije a y me espante, todos intentaban saltarse la barda pero el perro los mordia, como si fuera una escena de masacre de una pelicula de horror.  
al fin todos escaparon de la bestia  
-eeehhh Ruth quienes son ellos?  
-si te lo explico no me lo vas a creer....

CAPITULO 5 SUSTO DE POR VIDA  
-eeehhh ruth,quienes son ellos?,pregunto Yaneth muy coqueta.- te lo explicare de la mejor forma-dibuje en el piso un canario y con el brazalete le di vida,Yaneth no podia creerlo estaba mas que impactada.  
-veras,ellos son mis creaciones basados en los personajes de johnny-Yaneth se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar eso.  
-wow,....puedo quedarme con el Jack?-gritaba emocionada al ver a Jack entonces la tome de los hombros y la lleve a uun lugar mas privado.  
-Yani, no es tan facil, ellos andan mal y si no se curan, moriran este proximo domingo.  
-porque? que hiciste?-  
-no hize nada, solo que fue un error de un mago al crearlos, y ahora intento que ellos no se enteren y sean felices.-  
-alguien mas sabe de tu poder?.-no nadie mas que tu,pero tendre que contarselo a mi hermana algun dia ella se quedo con mi prima unos dias,no te preocupes.  
le conte a Yaneth como cree a los depps, como eran de pequeños y lo del mago Morgaen y ella quedo fascinada.

-tengo una pregunta...donde van a dormir?.-ese es otro problema.- pues arreglalo ruth, porque ya esta anocheciendo.-  
-es que no se, cuando eran pequeños dormian en el armario o a veces conmigo,pero ahora-  
-dan miedo verdad?-dijo Yaneth, mire y note que Edward y Sam ya tenian sueño  
-mejor vengo mañana, aver si se puede arreglar esto-Yaneth se despidio y se fue a su casa.  
-tu amiga me cae bien.- dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa

lleve a Sam y a Edward a mi habitacion, de inmediato Sam se metio debajo de la cama y se quedo bien dormido, solo le pase una almohada y una sabana,mientras que con Edward envolvi sus tijeras con una sabana y el se metio al armario.-podrias no cerrar la puerta?-dijo  
-le temes ala oscuridad?.dije -tal vez-dijo Edward cubriendose su rostro con sus tijeras envueltas; tome un oso polar de peluche y se lo di  
-si tienes miedo abrazalo muy fuerte,eso siempre me quita el miedo.- Edward me sonrio tiernamente y se quedo dormido  
Ichabod dormia en la cama de mi hermana junto con Willy y Jack termino debajo de ella con Sam  
a las 5:00 de la mañana esuche un ruido pero lo ignore, de pronto vi que Ichabod estaba despierto  
-que tienes?-no puedo dormir porque Willy me esta abrazando.- me rei por lo que dijo Willy se veia tan tierno dormido y abrazandolo.  
-si me buscas me hire a bañar- le levanto y se fue al baño  
-asegurate que nadie te vea.-le dije toda adormilada entonces volvi a escuchar el ruido raro,pero estaba toda dormida que no le hize caso.  
resulta que Ana mi hermana la habian dejado habia vuelto de la casa de mi prima dejo sus cosas en la sala, tomo una toalla y se fue al baño.  
abrio la puerta y vio a Ichabod bañandose Y lo que me desperto de golpe fue el grito de ambos  
-¡¡ANA!!!- la saque del baño y se estaba atacando de la risa,  
-a un hombre en el baño y tiene un chido cuerpazo!!!.-  
-¡¡¡¡¡ANA CECILIA eres una pervertida!!!!- la envie a su cama para que durmiera pero olvide q ahi esta Willy, asi que Ana le cayo se desperto gritando  
-¡¡¡¡RUTH hay un hombre en mi cama!!!!- los gritos de Cecilia y Willy despertaron a los demas.  
-¡¡¡RUTH,mira una escena yaoi*-Sam y Jack se despertaron y notaron quese estaban brazando mutuamente y cautivadoramente O.o.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! gritaron los dos y se alejaron uno del otro bien espantados  
-quien es esa niña -grito Ichabod todo mojado y lo unico que dijo ana fue:-WWWOOOOOOWWW  
voltee O.o y grite:-¡¡¡Ichabod tapate!!!no queremos ver tus miserias. y le lanze una toalla.

Ana se atacaba de la risa, por la impresion de todos y entonces la lleve al cuarto de mis papás y le conte toda la historia,igual que con Yaneth le hice una demostracion de mi poder.  
-tus poderes son geniales,pero porque te dieron a ti el brazalete.- esa era una pregunta que no sabia contestar.  
-ruth tu hermana da miedo.-dijo Ichabod y yo le grite con todas mis fuerzas:-¡¡¡¡ICHABOD porque crees que te di la TOALLA!!!!!!.  
-perdon!!!.- y se fue corriendo al otro cuarto mientras se tapaba.

-ruth ruth ruth (decia mientras saltaba en la cama),puedes darle vida a Edward Elric el de Full Metal alchemist siiiiiiiii?????????.-y puso una gran sonrisota.  
-y todos los de esta revista tambien-  
-que revista?-dijo Jack, Sam y Edward  
-de yaoi*-grito Ana; Jack tomó la revista y la empezo a hojear mientras los otros dos la veian, y parecia que por cada pagina se asqueban más y más.  
-como puede haber revistas como estas!!!!!-grito Sam todo traumado,mientras que Edward se desmayo  
-dales vida o le dire a mamá y a papá que tienes a cinco hombres en tu habitacion y que uno de ellos estaba desnudo....jejeje-

-eres una malvada.-le susurre con furia  
AQuI LES DEJO LA HISTORIA, HAY ME ENCANTO POBRE ICHABOD  
* YAOI:significa homosexual en japones , la revista tenia imagenes sexuales entre gays. (que susto tuvo Jack,Sam y Edward

CAPITULO 6 LA CRUEL VERDAD  
-un momento Ana; si les doy vida a los de la revista, entonces mamá sabrá que tus lees esas perversidades--esta bien, solo dale vida a Edward Elric....y a Alphonse Elric tambien-  
-que?!...dijiste que solo a uno!!!-estaba tan furiosa  
-esos dos o el yaoi*-  
refunfuñe y tome un papel,de esos grandototes, y empeze a dibujarlos, todos estaban viendome trabajar, hasta que al fin termine, solo escribi que obedecerian a Ana y puse mi mano en el papel.  
cientos de luces empezaron a surgir y los dibujos cobraban forma solo una niebla obtruia la visibilidad  
-hay que niebla, Aru estas bien?- dijo la voz  
-nisssan* la niebla me tapa los ojos-dijo otra voz mas infantil.  
-¡¡Ana!!!-dijeron los dos jovenes emocionados al verla y Ana gritaba de alegria.  
-Ruth!!! son iguales a los de la serie,gracias!!-

los dos hermanos elric y Ana de inmediato bajaron y empezaron a jugar con sus poderes de Alquimia.  
-hay dios...que dia es hoy?pregunte--viernes- dijo Sam  
-que???- baje las escaleras, tome el medallon y contacte a Morgaen.  
-Morgaen donde estan las piedras que dijiste?  
-las piedras??perdón tengo un problema....Luciana se entero que yo las traigo y ahora me persigue, te las puedo entregar el sabado en la mañana?  
-no, no ,no, tu dijiste el viernes ellos ya les queda poco tiempo.-  
-si te digo algo,prometes que no te enojaras?-  
-no prometo nada-le dije toda desesperada.  
-tus depps moriran el domingo sin las piedras, pero los hermanos Elric que acabas de hacer, esos si moriran el dia que Ana fallesca-  
-¡¡Morgaen voy a matarte!!  
-espera ruth,te prometo que te entregare las piedras solo ten paciencia-  
Morgaen ya no me contesto más asi que regrese con los demás decepcionada.  
mientras tanto Willy estaba arreglandose frente al espejo de mi cuarto, de pronto llegó Jack  
-dime, porque te tardas tanto en arreglarte?-  
-tal vez porque yo si tengo higiene- le afirmo Willy  
-Willy....estas seguro que no eres gay?--que?, que estupideces dices-  
-por favor, mirate, caminas como niña,hablas como niña, usas una camisa de colores...-  
-tal vez no me tienes confianza-interrumpio de forma brusca  
-quien tendria confianza de un hombre que usa maquillaje?quien?,en cambio yo soy el capitan Jack Sparrow ninguna chica se resiste a mis persuaciones.  
-y eso que tiene que ver con que me digas gay-contesto willy cada vez mas enojado.  
-Willy, que muchacha se fijaria en ti, dime.  
-yo...este...-dijo muy confundido -quien se casaria con un travesti como tu eh?. Entonces Willy se levanto y salio del la habitacion muy enojado,lo vi que se iba al patio y le pregunte.  
-que tienes, adonde vas? contestame Willy- solo se fué,no le di mucha importancia y mejor le pregunte a los demás si querian visitar a Yaneth. todos se fueron pero me preocupo Willy; estaba recargado en la pared muy pensativo y deprimido.  
-quieres venir con nosotros?-  
-no, vayan ustedes, yo estare aqui-pero lo dijo de un tono frio y sin sentimientos. -si tienes algo que decir, puedes decirme- solo le dije eso y me fui. Pasaban las horas y Willy seguia en el patio mientras que los demás estaban con Yaneth,de pronto se escucho una voz femenina:-que tienes porque tan triste?- Willy alzo la mirada y vio a una mujer parada en la barda, con un vestido rosa sensillo y era de cabello muy largo y pelirrojo.  
-dime Willy Wonka-  
-como sabe mi nombre?.pregunto asombrado -dejame presentarme yo soy Luciana la bruja del conocimiento yo le digo la verdad a todos los que la necesitan-  
-entonces...que puede decir de nosotros?pregunto muy temeroso  
-si lo sabes te decepcionaras.-dijo con una sonrisa malevola  
-no me importa dime.- esta bien,-salto de la barda y le susurro al oido:-tu y tus hermanos moriran alas 12 de la noche el sabado.  
Willy quedo pasmado y empezo a respirar agitadamente -Ruth quiere que sus ultimos dias sean los mejores y hay algo más,Jack sparrow tiene rió friamente y desaparecio y fue cuando entonces empezo una tormenta  
-esta lloviendo-grito Edward se metio a la casa y se encerro en el los demás hicieron lo mismo  
-oigan al alguien tirado en el patio y esta lloviendo muy feo-dijo Alphonse, tome un paraguas y fui a ver  
-vallanse!,nos los quiero cerca-grito con todas sus fuerzas.-Willy?-  
-porque no nos dijiste,-me grito llorando  
-te diste cuenta de lo del domingo, por favor entra ala casa estas empapandote-  
-no largate!,voy a estar solo-  
-Willy mirame- lo tome del rostro-tienes que decirme que pasó--sus ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas y estaba completamente mojado  
-no se porque dices que estas solo,tienes a tus hermanos y a mi.-Edward y Edward(Edo) Elric estaban en la puerta.  
-metete, la lluvia esta empeorando.-grito Edo.  
-vayanse porfavor,esto no les dije  
la lluvia empeoraba más y más y Willy se negaba a moverse,  
-es que...yo tengo algo...--que decirme verdad?-complete la frase.  
-yo....te.....quiero....desde que eramos pequeños......  
solo lo mire y adivine lo que queria y lo volvi a tomar del rostro y lo besé

CAPITULO 7 FRASES PROFUNDAS  
la tormenta azotaba con gran fuerza, la lluvia parecia no parar con ella fuertes vientos helados,rayos y truenos; pero aun asi Willy no queria levantarse de donde estaba. despues de decirme que me queria lo besé, pero no borraba de su mente la preocupacion q´tenia, entonces me abrazo muy fuerte recargando su rostro en mi hombro.  
-no quiero morir-hablo lo más bajo posible mientras lloraba.  
-Willy, puede haber una solucion,solo hay que esperar que Morgaen--¡¡no quiero morir!!...no quiero...no!!-grito interrumpiendome.  
-si tus hermanos te escuchan, ellos tambien se preocuparan-  
lo volvi a tomar del rostro, no podia soportar ver sus ojos violeta llorando.  
-promete que no le diras a nadie de lo que sabes,si?van a salvarse... te lo prometo.  
volvio a recargarse en mi, sollozando mientras que los demás nos observaban desde la ventana del segundo piso.  
-Willy, hay algo que no me has dicho?.-  
- tu crees...que...soy "extraño"-  
-tu no eres raro, solo excentrico, solo eres apasionado;que no te importe lo que digan la gente, lo tomas mucho en serio.  
lo abraze tiernamente- solo eres un poco neurotico, y eso hace que me fije en ti.- y le sonrei  
fue entonces que parecia que Willy se contento pero solo un poco y empezo a levantarse, puse el paraguas en el para que no se siguiera mojando con la lluvia que se hacia más violenta con esos rayos.  
se acerco a mi temerosamente, y deje que me besara; fue un beso tierno y hermoso.  
al fin pude hacer que entrara a la casa y Alphonse le puso una sabana tibia y lo sento en el sofá  
-nada mas a ti se te ocurrio salir con esa tormenta, pudiste enfermarte y terminar en el grito Al a Willy  
-Al,mejor callate y ve a ver como estan tus hermanos-le regañe seriamente  
Alphonse subio y les dijo a los demás que Willy estaba bien, entro a la habitacion y ayudo a Ana a construir la litera ya que como ahora son más personas tendriamos que darle alojamiento a todos.  
-no les digas a los otros que te bese- le dije a Willy poniedo mi mano en la suya.

-ya esta la litera,- dijo Edo bajando las escaleras y todos ya se estaban acomodando,  
-creo que uno va a tener que dormir en la sala- dijo Ana pensando  
-quizas alguien pueda quedarse con Yaneth,ella tiene mucho espacio-dije  
-yo me anoto-dijo Jack entusiasmado pero apenas bajo para irse con Yaneth y vio que Willy lo estaba viendo furiosamente pero despues dio su sonrisa malevola de siempre.  
-y ahora que tienes?.  
-creo que yo tengo algo que tu nunca tendras.- y se rio silenciosamente  
-si que eres raro-dijo Jack y salio con Yaneth a su casa.  
-no soy raro, solo excentrico y apasionado.-mumuró a si mismo.

Sam como siempre estaba contento durmiendo debajo de la cama, los hermanos Elric y ana durmieron en la parte de arriba de la litera, Ichabod en la parte de abajo, yo en mi cama y Edward en la de mi hermana;al fin ya no seguiria durmiendo encerrado en el ropero.  
Willy estaba a punto de acostarse entre Edward y yo pero entonces Ichabod le pregunto:  
-¿que fue lo que te hizo estar en medio de esa horrible tormenta?-  
-solo me dio un ataque nervioso-le sonrio y se quedo dormido.  
-yo creo que nos ocultas algo- murmuro Ichabod y se fue a dormir.

mientras tanto...  
a lo lejos sobre un arbol, Luciana observaba la casa con ira  
-maldicion, no sucedio como lo tenia planeado pero al menos el joven Wonka esta lo suficientemente deprimido para mi plan-  
-no si yo te lo impido- Luciana volteo y estaba Morgaen detras de ella.  
-crees que puedes detenerme, ni siquiera me detuviste en prision, ahora puedes sin tus amigos?  
Morgaen se enfurecio y encendio una antorcha negra.  
-fuego?-rio friamente-no se te ocurre algo mejor?,baja eso antes de que le diga a todos de tu pequeño secreto familiar.  
-no te atreverias-reacciono Morgaen espantado.  
Luciana simplemente desaparecio en una niebla densa dejando al mago solo en medio de la lluvia.  
-no dejare que tengas las piedras sagradas,pero cual será tu plan con Willy?- Morgaen abrio un portal y estaba a punto de volver a su mundo; pero una voz lo detuvo.  
-seria mejor que yo le entregara las piedras a ruth-  
-gran mago maestro Selerion- Morgaen se inclino ante él;era un señor de edad avanzada con una gabardina negra y cruces blanca usaba un chal azul; su cabello era blanco y largo y tenia una botas con hebillas y adornos azules.  
-solo por ser hijo de Nashabtra te dimos el puesto de guardian y asesor pero te falta mucho por aprender  
-enseñe maestro-  
-solo tenemos horas, hay que detener a Luciana antes de las 12 de la noche de mañana-  
-pero mañana es sabado, las piedras?-  
-eso ya lo se, curaremos a los depps y atraparemos a esa bruja-...  
Selerion y Morgaen se desvanecierion en el aire en una nube negra

solo el tiempo dira que les pasara a todos

CAPITULO 8 TAN PRONTO?  
Morgaen fue enviado a una especie d biblioteca enorme,miles d libros, pergaminos,tablillas y murales de piedra toda una montaña de informacion sobre todas las magias;Selerion uso su poder y bajo un buen numero de pergaminos  
-empieza a leer estos-  
-disculpe mago maestro pero son demasiados y queda poco tiempo-  
-no tardaras mucho, ademas en cuanto termines ya seras más poderoso para luchar contra Luciana. el joven mago no perdio tiempo y se dispuso a leer.  
-disculpe,pero ¿por que le dieron el brazalete a Ruth?-  
-fue elegida entre un numero exclusivo d personas porque ella podia usar esa reliquia sin causar una guerra-  
-vaya,esa fue la razon,muy buena razon-Morgaen siguio estudiando mientras que Selerion lo asesoraba

mientras tanto, en la casa de Yaneth,Jack estaba dejando sus cosas en la habitacion.-ya es muy tarde hay que dormir,...por cierto Jack que tanto llevas en esa maleta?  
-lo esencial...litros y litros de ron-sonrio muy orgulloso  
-genial, k más llevas?  
-solo mi brujula,la que apunta a lo que más quieres-dijo mientras la sacaba d su bolsa- mi indispensable bru..-se interrumpio repentinamente ya k la aguja empezaba a moverse apuntando a Yaneth mientras que ella se sonrojaba  
-que brujula tan...bonita-dijo con mirando hacia abajo  
-si...emh...muy bonita-dijo mientras s acercaba lentamente a ella observandola  
-no sabia que eso pensabas de...mi-Yaneth alzo la mirada y vio a Jack muy cerca y ambos se sonrojaron  
-es que...tu eres muy preciosa- ya ninguno hablo y mejor se dispusieron a besarse, abrazarse y acariciarse tiernamente, estaban muy enamorados a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocian totalmente hipnotizados uno del otro. a pesar de que Jack ansiaba tomar su ron,prefirio estar con Yaneth; ella estaba muy ilusionada y siguio besandolo y acarisiandolo con amor incontrolable hasta quedar tendidos sobre la cama sin nigun rastro de ropa y empezar a amarse con pasion aprovechando la oscuridad del cuartoO.o  
Yaneth es mi vecina asi que una pared separa nuestras casas, solo alguien que estuviera muy pegado al muro escucharia los ruidos de aquella vez...  
lamentablemente Ichabod estaba dormido en la litera que esta junto a la pared y no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, los "te amo" y los gemidos eran más fuertes que los ruidos de la tormenta.(para Ichabod,quien sabe para los demás)

parecia eterna la noche tormentosa hasta que por fin amanecio todos se levantaron a ecepcion de Willy que estaba mirando hacia el techo meditando.  
-oye Willy, ven con nosotros por favor, ya deja de pensar-le dije  
-si claro, hay que aprovechar el diá-sonrio  
apenas bajamos y los hermanos Elric estaban discutiendo por el desayuno, mientras que Sam hacia hotcakes con una raqueta en lugar de una espatula (???)  
en un rato despues Yaneth vino con Jack,le abri la puerta y la vi muy contenta  
-parece que alguien durmio bien anoche ja-jaja-dijo Willy con su risita encantadora  
-SI, alguien durmio muy bien-dijo Ichabod todo amargado  
-¿que te pasa Ichabod porque ahora tan amargado?-le dije  
-porque no pude dormir en toda la maldita noche,solo porque un par de tortolos andaban de "fiesta"candente-  
-¿de fiesta?-pregunto Sam  
-no por eso tiene que gritar Ichabod-le dijo Alphonse mientras comia su pan tostado.  
es eso que tocan la puerta, Ana abrio y vio a un muchacho  
-Ruth te buscan!!-grito Ana  
-¿Morgaen?-pregunte asombrada, el se veia más maduro tenia dos mechones blancos en su cabello tenia una blusa de cuello largo igual a la de Ichabod y una piedra roja en su gabardina, ademas de esas cruces rojas, tenia blancas y grises.  
-queria venir a decirte una buena noticia, traigo las piedras pero tenemos que llevar a los depps a un lugar seguro lejos de Luciana, te parece al atardecer? quiero que ustedes se diviertan sus ultimas horas como adultos.  
-pues uno ya se adelanto-grito Ichabod  
-que le pasa porque tan amargado?--no durmio bien-le conteste  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIEN ES EL??!!!-preguntaron Edward,Willy y Sam seriamente  
-un amigo, se llama Morgaen el sabe como volverlos a ser tranquilizaron un poco pero lo miraban celosamente,Yaneth se le acerco con curiosidad  
-¿tu que sabes de los depps?  
-que son creaciones del brazalete y que cuando vuelvan a la normalidad pasara por las tres fases de vidad, nace,crece y muere.-  
-son tres fases-dijo Yaneth-si, son tres--dijo Morgaen orgulloso  
-son cuatro- ¡¡no!!,son tres--cuatro-volvio a decir-tres ya te dije--son cuatro--tres!!-grito Morgaen  
¡¡las creacciones del brazalete no pueden reproducirse!!-grito desesperado  
todos pelamos los ojos de espanto con esa declaracion  
-en realidad, si pueden "hacerlo" pero no reproducirse-hablo más pausado  
-es que yo-tartamudeo Yaneth  
-me acoste con ella orgullosamente-dijo Jack abrazandola  
todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta

CAPITULO 9 DISCUSION Y PASEO-Jack, t das cuenta de lo que hiciste?-le pregunto Ichabod q parecia que x poco se iba a desmayar, todos empezaron a discutir con Jack mientras q Yaneth se sentaba avergonzada, Morgaen solo podia ver la discusion  
-ya me harte d esto mejor me ire arriba,-Ana subio enfadada y la siguieron Edo y Al  
-Jack, si lo ves del lado moral, eso fue algo malo, t dirian pedofilo-le dijo Willy, Jack se molesto y lo empujo  
-tan siquiera soy un hombre, tu ni siquiera tienes %&€ -Willy tomo su baston con ira  
-t metere este %&#!/ baston por donde te quepa-grito muy furioso mientras q Sam y Edward d inmediato se taparon los oidos y empezaron a tararear una cancion para evitar seguir oyendo  
-que tiene de malo?-dijo Yaneth--es que eso no es normal, tu te acostaste con una creaccion del brazalete- le afirmo Morgaen.  
-además ellos volveran a ser los mismos chibbis de siempre- le dije a Yaneth  
-y que tal si no quiero que vuelvan a ser pequeños--grito enojada  
-entonces moriran, si no vuelven a la normalidad-dijo Morgaen muy bajo,--un momento ya lo se-dijo entusiasmado, una idea le llego de golpe--un hechizo de crecimiento-corrio ala mesa y empezo a escribir numeros y palabras  
-listo, en cuanto los depps vuelvan a la normalidad, lanzare un hechizo de madurez, seran grandes pero nunca envejeceran hasta el dia en q Ruth muera.-todos s entusiasmaron incluso Willy pero luego volvieron a ver a Jack; me acerque a el y lo mire fijamente  
-si en verdad la amas, puedes estar con ella, podemos usar el hechizo q dijo Morgaen-le dije; Jack de inmediato s emociono y abrazo a Yaneth  
-porque me acoste con la amiga de Ruth ibas a lastimarme willy?-le pregunto Jack  
-no, queria aprovechar x lo q me dijiste ayer-le susurro al oido  
-a ti t encanta tener rencores verdad?-

Ichabod ya no queria seguir oyendo más discusiones a si q subio a mi cuarto para tener tranquilidad, pero en eso que apenas entro y vio alos hermanos Elric q s estaban besando apasionadamente mientras q Ana los grababa con una camara en eso q se desmaya del trauma.  
-espero q Ichabod no quede traumatizado-dijo Ana y siguio grabando, los hermanos Elric se abrazaban,besaban y tocaban y Ana estaba tan feliz en al fin ver una escena yaoi* y aprovecho en darles ordenes más pervertidas -Ana, q hacemos con Ichabod-chan?-pregunto Al -ahi dejalo estara un buen rato dormido-dijo Ana y siguio grabandolos

ya despues d un rato cuando todos se tranquilizaron, les di la opcion d salir a pasear para aprovechar las horas antes del atardecer, aceptaron y preparon las cosas, solo tenia q buscar a Ichabod subi y me tropeze con algo,mejor dicho con alguien, era Ichabod desmayado solo vi a Ana bien contenta y con un cd  
-voy a subir esto a internet jejejeje amo el yaoi-dijo riendo diabolicamente golpee ligeramente y Ichabod para q se despertaran se desperto y grito espantado  
-un beso entre hombres no-  
-¿que?..........Ana Cecilia-dije enojada-Ichabod porque no mejor nos vamos a pasear y alejas tu mente de esas cosas perversas q mi hermana piensa si?-  
-si, esta bien tengo q tranquilizar mi mente-se levanto nervioso y lo lleve afuera con los otros; (en donde vivo hay muchos lugares p/ acampar, como pastizales y bosques mixtos donde la gente deja a sus caballos) cuando llegamos, a un lugar lleno de arboles y pasto Ana llevo a los hermanos Elric detras d los arbustos y los siguio grabando  
-cuando Ana sera una niña normal?-pregunto Sam  
-nunca,creeme-le conteste  
parecia que el paisaje tranquilizaba a Ichabod de su trauma, esta vez Sam le estaba dando d comer a Edward mientras q Yaneth estaba sentada abrazando a Jack, Ichabod vio a los caballos alo lejos, fue y se acerco a uno de ellos. todos estabamos en nuestros asuntos entonces le pregunte a Morgaen  
-porque ahora el cambio de look?  
-porque ahora soy más poderoso y sabio, eso le pasa a los magos despues de estudiar tanto-  
-ahora si no cometaras mas errores-le sonrei,en ese entonces que Willy me abraza tiernamente  
-Willy aqui no, pueden darse cuenta-  
-no t preocupes Ruth, yo no les dire nada a los otros, además yo los vi el dia de la tormenta-dijo Morgaen muy comprensivo  
-que metiche eres-le dije bromeando, de pronto se escucho un relincho y un caballo salto de los arbustos con Ichabod encima tratando de domarlo  
-Ichabod!!q tonteria estas haciendo??-le grite  
-domando un caballo que no ves- fue tan rapido,el corcel de inmediato fue domado por Ichabod y este lo montaba con gracia y precision, galopando por todo el area  
-vengan intentenlo-dijo  
-maldito Ichabod arruinaste mi pelicula porno-yaoi -grito Ana furiosa  
Edo levanto su brazo d los arbustos  
-oigan me pasan mi pantalon, Ichabod se lo llevo-  
el corcel tenia el pantalon de Edo enrredado en sus patas, s lo habia llevado cuando salto sobre el arbusto

CAPITULO 10 ACCIDENTE  
le habia gritado a Ana d q guardara su %$#" camara y ella s entristecio, mientras todos estabamos en nuestros asuntos, Sam y Edward estaban explorando el lugar muy entretenidos los vi algo lejos  
-Sam!! ten cuidado con las norias  
-¿que es una noria?-me contesto --un pozo-le dije en lo que Sam escucho,piso mal y cayo en uno d los pozos,Edward solo vio su sombrerito en el pasto  
-Sam estas bien?  
-me cai, y aqui esta lleno de agua.- toma mi mano Sam-dijo Edward extendiendo su tijera pero Sam s veia asustado pero al ver los ojos d Edward le dio confianza,tomo su tijera y luego su brazo y asi pudo salir, todo mojado pero salio  
-ten más cuidado!!-le grite  
Sam para secarse corrio y jugó en medio del sol mientras q Edward lo veia bien contento, se veian tan lindos jugando por los matorrales, se habian vuelto buenos hermanos y amigos  
-oye Edward que tal una carrera?-le pregunto Sam  
-q malo eres Sam, Edward no puede correr solo caminar rapido-les dije, aun asi Edward acepto y ahi estaban corriendo entre los arboles y persiguiendose entre si hasta q vieron la carretera y s dirigieron hacia allá  
-hey hey hey!!-les grite tratando d alcanzarlos--no pueden acercarse a la carretera,es peligroso--nos dimos la vuelta y volvimos con los demás. Sam se sento y con Edward empezaron a cortar los arbustos y matorrales, d la nada a Sam s le ocurrio una travesura tomó vuelo y corrio para saltar los arbustos y cayó encima de Ichabod, todos nos reimos d ellos  
-no me hizo gracia!!-grito Ichabod fastidiado, Edward tambien se animó, intento correr salto los arbustos pero cayo encima de Willy, pero al caerle encima le rasgo su saco y su camisa y le perforo el de puro reflejo se levanto y salio huyendo  
-Vas a ver Edward!!-grito Willy bien enojado, todos le echamos porra al manito d tijera  
-corre Edward q no t alcanze!!-grito Morgaen,Sam tambien fue ayudar a Edward pronto s fueron los tres hasta unos arboles y les perdimos de vista  
-espero q no se caigan al arroyo-dije seriamente  
-no pueden ser tan tontos o si?-dijo Jack mientras bebia su adorado ron, de pronto se escucho un"SPLASH"  
-me volvi a caer al agua!!!  
-pues no seas tan torpe-le grito Willy,todos escuhamos eso y nos reimos a carcajadas  
-retiro lo dicho, Sam si es tonto-afirmo Jack,Edward sonrio e intentaba reirse pero vio a Willy y empezo d nuevo la persecusion  
-¡q no te alcanze Edward!- le gritamos todos, Willy termino persiguiendolo hasta la carretera, entonces Edward s detuvo justo en la orilla recordando lo q le dije pero Willy llego y lo empujo tumbandolo ala carretera pero en eso llega un autobus y lo arroya golpeandolo con fuerza  
solo escuchamos el autobus frenando y todos nos levantamos asustados y vimos el cuerpo d Edward tirado en el pavimento sangrando.  
Edo con gran furia uso su alquimia para crear una barricada y evitar q el camion huyera, grite deseperada y traumada al ver al pobre Edward q no s movia, Sam no podia contener el llanto, Yaneth asustada abrazo a Jack con fuerza, Alphonse s encontraba traumado y abrazo a Ana; la gente del autobus empezo a salir y miraban horrorizada a Edward  
-eso hombre no tiene manos-gritaban algunas personas, Ichabod corrio hacia el cuerpo y empezo a revisarlo  
-no respira, Edward no respira!!, Ichabod se desmayo al no poder hacer nada; Willy se quedaba inmovil, preocupado se tomo el cabello y se tiro al piso  
-ES MI CULPA, ES MI CULPA, SOY UN ASESINO!!!-gritaba sin control, Morgaen se acerco a Edward e intento varios hechizo curativos  
-SENTEN, ADECA, NEVOLUSÁ SENTRA-Morgaen decia varios conjuros pero parecia q ninguno le hacia efecto  
-hay demasiada gente aqui presente-grito Morgaen, en eso q toma su medallon y empieza a invocar a Selerion, este aparecio d inmediato  
-Morgaen que sucedio aqui?-pregunto  
-Edward fue arroyado por un autobus, no puedo curarlo y no hay mucha gente aki-Selerion apenas escucho eso y uso su poder para petrificar a los testigos.  
-no puedes curarlo porque no es humano- Selerion tomo a Edward y abrio un portal  
-Ruth, tienes q venir-me dijo  
-yo me quedo, para borrar las mentes de los testigos-dijo Morgaen, Selerion entendio la peticion del joven mago y me fui con el y Edward hacia el portal.

dentro del portal, llegamos a una biblioteca enorme  
-por aki esta la enfermeria- dijo mientras cargaba a Edward, cientos de enfermeras atendieron a Edward  
-q le paso a este niño-de inmediato lo tomaron, lo pusieron en una cama y empezaban a inyectarle cientos d medicinas.  
-nosotros nos encargaremos d el, tu vuelve con tus amigos- entonces que apenas Edward abre los ojos  
-no quiero q te vayas-dijo intentando levantar su brazo  
-no intentes moverte-le dijo una enfermera, no podia seguir viendolo asi y entre al portal, apenas volvi y Ana corrio hacia mi -tenemos un problema, Willy escapó-  
-como que escapó?-dije

CAPITULO 11 CULPA Y ERROR  
volví y Ana corrio hacia mi preocupada--Ruth tenemos un problema, Willy escapó-  
-como q escapó, y no lo detuvieron?-  
-jack e Ichabod ya fueron por el, Yaneth llevo a Sam a su casa para q se tranquilize.  
-esta bien, llama a Edo y Al, vamos todos- mire a los lados y el autobus s habia ido al igual q los testigos y tambien Morgaen  
-donde esta Morgaen?--s fue a preguntarle algo a ese tal Selerion--dijo Ana  
-yo tampoco lo conosco, pero sé q puedo confiar en el-dijo un poco animada.  
Ichabod y Jack estaban montando unos caballos, buscando en cada calle, Jack se estaba fastidiando al no encontrarlo  
-como s nos pudo escapar alguien como Willy?es muy facil reconocerlo, es el unico con un saco rojo y sombrero de copa-  
-jack, mira eso-dijo Ichabod apuntando a un lote baldio, estaba tirado el saco y el sombrero al igual q el bastón  
-al parecer no quiere q lo encontremos-dijo Ichabod y mejor regresaron,en dos horas todos volvimos al pequeño bosque donde estabamos; Ichabod y Jack llegaron con los caballos agotados  
-ya buscamos en el parque, las escuelas y la iglesia,Edo uso un circulo de transmutacion pero no sirvio-dije toda deprimida  
-nosotros revisamos todas las calles y solo encontramos esto-Ichabod saco de una bolsa el saco, el sombrero y el baston, los caballos estaban muy cansados y mejor seguimos buscandolo a pie.

quien sabe como,pero Willy ya estaba en la ciudad, caminando indiferentemente y con la cabeza hacia abajo, recordando una y otra vez el rostro de Edward tirado en el asfalto; s metia entre los callejones oscuros hasta q quedo cansado d caminar y se recostó en una pared, s repetia asi mismo q era un asesino.

mientras, en la enfermeria d Selerion, las enfermeras revisaban a Edward pero no mejoraba,aunque parecia q no podia empeorar el aparato d pulso empezo a marcar cero y a sonar  
-codigo azul, ya no tiene pulso, codigo azul-  
-no tiene pulso, esta apunto de entrar en estado d shock-los doctores le inyectaban medicamentos pero nada funcionaba,pronto trajeron un aparato empezaron adarle choques electricos pero seguia marcando cero  
-vamos Edward tienes q resistir-gritaba Selerion, al poner su mano en el traje de Edward este empezó a sangrar  
-tiene una hemorragia interna!!-Selerion no podia esperar más y puso sus manos,manchadas d sangre sobre Edward y repitio una frase varias veces  
-GRESA DEMONUTION CHIZÉ,GRESA DEMONUTION CHIZÉ- y enorme rayo salio, la energia fue tanta que los focos del hospital explotaron pero seguia marcando cero  
-va de nuevo-  
-señor si vuelve hacer un rayo, volara el campo electrico del lugar-advirtio la doctora  
-le prometi a Ruth q el estaria bien- volvio a poner sus manos y repetir la frase:  
-GRESA DEMONUTION CHIZÉ, GRESA DEMONUTION CHIZÉ ATECA-un rayo aun más grande golpeo a Edward, fue tanta energia gastada, Selerion estaba agotado y parecia q iba a desmayarse pero escuho un pequeño ruido, era del aparato que volvia a tener lectura  
-su pulso vuelve a estado normal-hablo una doctora impresionada por el poder del mago maestro. Edward apenas pudo abrir sus ojos, dolorosamente, entonces que un portal se abre y Morgaen entra  
-señor,vine a ver al joven Edward-  
-pues tienes suerte, casi se nos iba-contesto el mago muy cansado, vio a Morgaen fijamente y una idea le llegó-¿tienes las piedras?-le pregunto curiosamente  
-si señor, las traigo conmigo-dijo y saco de su gabardina una bolsa pequeña y se la entregó a Selerion.  
-espero q esto detenga la hemorragia- el mago abrio la bolsa y dentro d ella estaban las piedras sagradas, una roja, una azul, negra, blanca y una verde; Selerion tomo la blanca y se acerco a Edward  
-Edward tienes q tragártela, porfavor- Edward se negaba a abrir la boca pero Selerion lo forzó a tragarsela, solo esperaron unos minutos y el cuerpo de Edward dejo d sangrar y sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse rápidamente.  
-en este momento Edward ya se salvó, recupero su energía vital faltante y cuando sean las 12 d la noche el volverá a ser pequeño, pero sus hermanos aun corren el riesgo de morir- dijo Selerion  
-eso es bueno, pero hay un problema, Willy escapó se siente culpable por lo d Edward-hablo Morgaen  
-que? Willy no debe estar solo, será presa facil para Luciana, yo se su plan-Selerion parecia molesto –y cual es señor?-pregunto Morgaen  
-convertirlo en quimera…

en el centro de la ciudad, Willy seguia escondido, deprimido y solo, en eso Luciana aparece ante él, la vio y grito con ira  
-maldita, de no haberte conocido esto nunca hubiera pasado-  
-como quiera el accidente tendria q suceder, y el tuyo tambien sucederá- d las manos de Luciana salieron garras y tomaron a Willy por el cuello, el muy asustado intento escapar pero ella era más fuerte y siguio apretando su cuello hasta que Willy ya no pudo respirar y quedó desmayado,  
Luciana invoco a sus bestias y s lo llevaron

CAPITULO 12 LIBERARSE DE LA QUIMERA  
Una enorme oscuridad ocupaba un almacen abandonado, donde el ojivioleta apenas desperto y Luciana habia apretado su cuello hasta casi ahorcarlo  
-dond estoy?-dijo Willy apenas pudiendo hablar, al levantarse sintio un vidrio q impedia su paso  
-estas encerrado en una cupula* de vidrio no puede romperse tan facilmente-dijo Luciana admirando a su presa  
-pronto dejaras d ser un mortal y t uniras a mis creaciones-murmuro y al tronar sus dedos, unas bestias espantosas salieron d las sombras  
-piensas convertirme en uno d esos?-grito Willy preocupado  
-mi más grande sueño es tener una quimera* d dragon, para eso necesito a una persona tan deprimida para q siga mis ordenes-dijo fingiendo ser una niña  
-porq me escogiste-grito Willy golpeando la cupula* d vidrio  
-estas tan deprimido q t fucionaras perfectamente con mi dragón-los monstruos jalaron unas cadenas enormes; mostraron ante Willy un enorme dragón negro encadenado, s veia tan triste al igual q Willy  
-lastima q necesito un lugar enorme para el hechizo, creo q usare la presidencia d la ciudad-penso Luciana y hablando hipocritamente  
-no puedes hacerlo, habrá mucha gente ahi-sonrio Willy  
-d eso puedo encargarme-Luciana rió y se desvanecio, mientras q sus bestias vigilaban a Willy con ojos d hambrientos

Nosotros seguiamos buscando a Willy pero pronto Ichabod s detuvo y dijo  
-si fueran Willy donde irian?--centro comercial?-dijo Jack  
-no tú, Willy-reafirmo Ichabod  
-perderse entre la gente, el centro d la ciudad-dije con la respueta  
-Willy d seguro se perderia en los callejones más solos-concluyó Ichabod  
de inmediato todos fuimos por Yaneth y Sam y despues fuimos a la ciudad, pero cuando llegamos, q eran como las 8:00 de la noche nos somprendimos al ver q todas las personas s habian convertido en piedra  
-esto no lo hizo un Alquimista-gruño Edo  
Luciana tenia la plaza d la presidencia bajo su control enotnces decidimos escondernos dentro d un negocio  
-quien es ella?-pregunto Sam  
al verla, con toda esa ira y sed d poder reconoci q ella era Luciana  
-Luciana!!!-exclame y todos s me qdaron viendo, pronto sentimos una enorme rafaga de viento y volteamos a ver hacia atras, un portal se abria y de el salieron Morgaen,Selerion y Edward  
-Edward estas vivo!-grite conmocionada y lo abraze, Selerion tomó las piedras las fue dando,la negra para Ichabod, la azul para Sam,la roja a Jack...  
-donde esta Willy?-pregunto Selerion con la piedra verde en la mano  
-de seguro Luciana ya lo capturo-dije molesta  
-disculpe señor, q hacemos con estas piedras?-dijo Ichabod muy incredulo  
-tragenselas d una vez- dijo Morgaen -es un broma o no?-dijo Jack incredulo tambien  
-ya, hagan lo q dice-grite, entonces con miedo s tragaron las piedras.

mientras tanto en el almacen, Willy pensaba como liberarse y tambien al dragón, vio al guardia monstruoso a lo lejos  
-oye tú, el feo!!-grito y el guardia rugio al voltearse  
-MÁS T VALE QUEDARTE CALLADO-habló el guardia con voz d demonio  
-no puedes matarme-dijo Willy muy orgulloso  
-PERO PUEDO LASTIMARTE- gruño el guardia mostrando su hacha -no si yo estoy encerrado aquiiii-medio canto Willy haciendo q el guardia se enfadara  
-uuuuuu, veo q eres calvo-dijo burlandose--feo y pelón, feo y calvo-se siguio burlando,hasta q el guardia perdio los estribos golpeando la cupula con su hacha rompiendola y lastimandose con los pedazos  
-hhhuuuuuyyy, pero q baboso e imbecil!-rio Willy y aprovecho en escapar pero vio al dragon triste y tomo el hacha del guardia lastimado y empezo a romper las cadenas  
-NO NECESITO MI HACHA PARA VENGARME-rugio la bestia pero antes d poner sus manos en Willy el dragon uso su cola lanzandolo contra la pared, Willy miro al dragon y ya s veia un poco más contento, este alzo el vuelo y escapó

en la plaza presidencial o macroplaza, estabamos ideando como enfrentar a Luciana  
-ella tiene un punto debil?-pregunto Ichabod  
-no lo se aun, pero alguien tiene q hacerle d carnada para averiguar cual es-dijo Selerion, todos volteamos a ver a Sam  
-qien yo?-dijo Sam nervioso, s levanto y s acerco a ella escondiendose entre los autos a lo lejos vio a Willy corriendo -Willy, Willy-grito silenciosamente, al no hacer caso, Sam tomo una piedra y s la lanzo ala cabeza  
-ouch..pero q...Sam?- Willy se agacho y se dirigio a Sam-Willy q bueno q estas bien-dijo SAm  
-no tienes rencores por lo d Edward?- dijo Willy  
-claro q no,el ya esta bien-Sam traia la piedra verde y s la dio,Willy s la trago por instinto, Luciana escucho a ambos -no t escaparas, el pozo d fuego ya esta listo-y lanzo rayos  
-Willy!-grite y todos lo vieron con Sam-Willy porq escapaste??-pregunte nerviosa y lo abraze  
-eso ya no importa, tenemos q detener a Luciana, esta loca quiere fucionarme con un dragon-  
todos nos quedamos en duda pronto Selerion habló  
-sus manos, son su punto debil, si las dañamos no podrá hacer magia solo faltaria incrustarle una espada en el estomago-  
en eso Luciana lanza un rayo enorme hacia nosotros

CAPITULO 13 SACRIFICIO  
Luciana con toda su ira lanzo un rayo enorme hacia nosotros, pero en el ultimo segundo, Edo y Al reaccionaron y usaron su Alquimia para contrarestar el ataque, Ichabod corrio hacia a ella, pero Luciana atacó; Selerion empezo a crear un escudo q salvo a Ichabod este saco su arma y disparó, con gran punteria lastimo una de las palmas d la bruja  
Jack tambien saco su arma y empezo a disparar, lastimandola en la misma mano  
-pero q...no sangra-dijo Ichabod confundido  
-claro q no sangra tien su corazon hecho piedra, no tien sangre-dijo Selerion haciendo el escudo más grande. Luciana con su otra mano uso levitacion y trajo a Willy hacia ella, todos empezaron a jalar a Willy pero la bruja nos tumbo usando su fuerza siquica, Luciana volvio a tomar a Willy por el cuello y lo acerco al pozo d fuego  
-solo falta mi dragon- dijo ella, pero volteo y miro q su dragón habia escapado muy lejos  
-maldito William liberaste a mi dragón, pero no significa q pueda mezclarte con otro animal-Morgaen aprovecho q ella estaba distraida,y empezo a cerrar el pozo enorme con su magia. Luciana s entero y con furia lanzo a Willy contra el mago.  
Selerion empezo a lanzas llamaradas d fuego gris, mientras q jack e ichabod dispararon logrando lastimar la otra mano d Luciana eliminando su magia  
-esto es muy facil-dijo Jack orgulloso  
-destruyeron mi magia, pero todavia tengo esto-d su vestido saco una espada d mango negro con huesos y cuernos y por poco lastima a Ichabod  
-no avancen!!-grito Selerion algo asustado-TIENE LA ESPADA D LA MUERTE, CUALQUIER RASGUÑO CON ELLA Y MORIRAN-  
mientras Sam, yo, Ana, Yaneth y los hermanos Elric moviamos a las personas convertidas en piedra a otro lugar más seguro

-donde esta Edward?-pregunte preocupada, Edward estaba con Morgaen y Willy.  
-ya esta herida pueden matarla-dijo Willy  
-no es tan facil, tiene la espada d la muerte, incluso Selerion le teme-dijo Morgaen incapaz d hacer algo  
-no le temo a ninguna espada-grito Jack sacando la suya y empezo a pelear contra Luciana, pero era mejor peliadora q Jack, con un movimiento rapido lo desarmó y lo amenazo contra un muro, Edward desesperado corrio hacia la bruja y le incrusto sus tijeras en un costado,  
Luciana grito y con su espada giro y corto la mano d Edward, tal vez el no sintio dolor pero del susto huyo  
-Edward fuiste un tonto!!-le grito Morgaen revisando su brazo  
-q no iba a morir?-pregunto Willy confundido  
-Edward d seguro es mitad robot, por eso no murió al ser cortado por la espada-afirmo el mago  
Selerion aprovecho y tomo por atras a Luciana mientras q Ichabod intento quitarle la espada, la bruja apreto el mango d la espada y una onda d energia lanzo a ambos y a Jack contra los arboles d la plaza  
-q no incrustarle una espada y asi moria-dijo Jack muy herido  
-Edward s las incrusto en el costado, en el estomago esta su punto debil-dijo Selerion intentando levantarse, Luciana s quito las tijeras del cuerpo y las tiro muy lejos

-ya me hartaron,volare esta ciudad en pedazos-grito y alzo la espada al aire; la tierra empezo a temblar y a partirse, las rafagas d viento eran intensas y caian los relampagos; Edo y Al usaron toda su Alquimia para detener el siniestro pero la espada era más poderosa. Sam corrio hacia ella y la tiro al suelo  
-estupido niño!!-dijo ella y golpeo a Sam en el rostro dejandolo inconciente, Willy s enfurecio y corrio a tomar las tijeras d Edward  
yo, Ana y Yaneth corrimos para ver a Ichabod, el apenas estaba conciente  
-ojala, s..pueda hacer algo..para...detenerla...-dijo Ichabod mareado vi a Edward sin su mano, a Morgaen, a Jack y a Selerion heridos  
-donde esta Willy?-pregunto Yaneth al no verlo  
los hermanos Elric seguian con su alquimia y Edo vio al ojivioleta con las tijeras de Edward  
-¡Wonka, q estupides vas a hacer?!!-grito Edo  
-tu distraela!!-grito Willy y se fue acercando a Luciana con cuidado, hasta q tomo valor y corrio directo a ella, la bruja apenas volteo con su espada y sintio un dolor horrible en su estomago,miro y tenia las tijeras atravesandola  
-esta sangrando-dijo Al  
-no pued sangrar ella es d piedra, amenos q...-dijo Selerion  
-WILLY!!-grite y Willy bajo la cabeza y vio q tenia la espada incrustada en el, los mountruos d Luciana empezaron a desvanecerse, la tierra volvio a juntarse y la gente volvio a la normalidad cayendo desmayada x ultimo la bruja empezo a desfragmentarse dejando solo la tijera d Edward. pero Willy cayo al suelo con la espada incrustada; todos asustados fuimos a verlo, Ichabod quito la espada d su cuerpo y la arrojo  
-ya son las doce-dijo Ana viendo su reloj, todos ecepto Willy empezaron a brillar y los cuatro depps s convirtieron en chibbis  
-Willy por favor, transformate-llore pero nada paso  
-si no s transforma es q...-Morgaen mejor ya no hablo  
llore desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo d Willy sin remedio...

CAPITULO 14  
Ichabod s acerco a Willy, la herida era muy grande, reviso su corazon pero no escucho nada,Ichabod parecia deseperado intentaba cualquier metodo para revivirlo pero s dio por vencido, s habia vuelto un chibbi, solo podia llorar  
-Selerion, puedes hacer algo?, por favor, no dejes q Willy s muera-suplique llorando  
-desde q lo atraveso la espada, murio, por eso la llaman la espada d la muerte-dijo ocultando su rostro  
Edward tiro su primera lagrima, pero no era como lo tenia pensado; Yaneth tomo al pequeño Jack y lo abrazo,segui llorando y gritando sobre el cuerpo d Willy, podia sentir el espacio faltante en mi corazon q ni el llanto podia cubrir  
-NNYYYEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!!!-grito Edo y con furia destruyo la espada, mientras q Ana y Al lo miraban  
-destruyendo la espada, no lo devolveras a la vida-dijo Al intentado controlar su llanto.  
Selerion y Morgaen no podia soportar la tristeza d todos, asi q el mago maestro tomo el cuerpo de Willy, mientras q Morgaen abria un portal  
-que piensan hacer!!!-grite sin control alguno  
-lo q todo mago hace cuando un amigo muere, vengan por favor-dijo Selerion melancolico mientras cargaba el cuerpo, todos entramos al portal y terminamos llegando a una especie de palacio de Atenea, en donde habia una estatua enorme d una mujer con cuernos y alas d dragón; varios monjes, magos y hechiceras vieron a Selerion con alegria pero al ver el cuerpo q cargaba cambiaron su rostro y fueron trajiendo varias cosas.  
habia una especie d altar en piedra negra donde Selerion recargo a Willy y las hechiceras fueron trayendo rosas azules y negras y las ponian cerca del cadaver.  
-Morgaen, que estan haciendo?-pregunte con el corazon roto  
-cuando un mago o una creaccion muere se le hace el ultimo adios.... entonces...quemaran... su cuerpo-despues Morgaen empezo a llorar  
-puedo decirte un secreto?-me dijo muy triste-cualquier cosa puedes decirme Morgaen-le dije lo más seria posible  
-Luciana, me amenazo con decir a todos mi pasado-  
-y cual fue?-pregunte  
-ves a la estatua detrás del altar, el d la mujer dragón....ella es mi madre, Nashabtra-  
-la creadora del brazalete!!-dije asombrada pero melancolica  
-si, pero...(llorando)mi padre...era...una creaccion d ella-  
-eso es imposible, tu dijiste que una creaccion..--SE LO QUE DIJE!!-me interrumpio-pero mi madre creo el brazalete, y pudo quitar ese inconveniente, y cuando ella murio, mi padre fallecio con ella y les hicieron el mismo sepelio que ahora le hacen a Willy-dijo alterado, agitado y llorando  
-tu no sabes, lo que es crecer, mientras q t critican sobre tus padres;solo tengo la mitad d magia d un mago- y lloro en mi hombro mientras q lo abrazaba, mire como Selerion puso el sombrero, el saco y el bastón de Willy en la base del altar, y dio una orden;las hechiceras empezaron a prender fuego azul sobre el altar.

todos mirabamos con desesperacion,depresion y tristeza como el cuerpo d Willy se consumia en el fuego fue entonces que empezó a llover deprimiendo más el lugar,Morgaen ya no pudo soportarlo más y huyo hacia las sombras  
-cuando sus padres murieron, el tenia 7 años-dijo Selerion detrás d mi  
-creo q será mejor, q ustedes vuelvan a casa,sus padres nunca notaran su ausencia-dijo poniendo su manos en mis hombros, voltee y mire a los chibbis llorando mientras veian las flamas azules quemando a su hermano  
-creo q si,los chibbis estan sufriendo demasiado-dije asi q los cargue, Ana,Yaneth y les hermanos Elric entraron primero al portal, después entre yo,pero no sin antes mirar x ultima vez a Willy entre el fuego.

el portal nos llevo justo enfrente d nuestras casas, nuestros padres parecian q nunca hubieran sentido nuestra ausencia, tal y como lo dijo Selerion, los hermanos Elric y Ana s quedaron dormidos en sus camas yo espere a q los chibbis durmieran, pero yo me quede pensando y llorando hasta dormirme  
fue entonces q la noche dominaba el lugar, entonces q escuche un ruido,una voz q me desperto me levante y habia una mujer enfrente d mi cama  
-quien es usted?-dije asustada  
-la madre d Morgaen-me dijo  
-Nashabtra, pero usted esta...--no creo q debas decirlo-me interrumpio-solo puedo volver a la tierra una vez al año y esta vez vine para vistar a mi hijo, se alegro al verme-dijo Nashabtra  
-eso es bueno-dije -pero tambien, vengo a entregarte algo-d su pecho saco una esfera de luz y me la entrego -abrelo si qieres-me dijo, entonces abri la esfera brillante y me sorprendio lo que tenia, era Willy pero en chibbi  
-pero como?,vimos su cuerpo convertirse en cenizas-dije llorando  
-asi como el fenix q renace d sus cenizas-dijo y s desvanecio  
vi a al pequeño Willy dormido y dormi junto a el.  
todos despertaron sorprendidos y entonces les conte lo q paso pero ahora se q puedo ser feliz.

esta fue la primera aventura d los chibbis, quizas puede haber más


End file.
